Do You Still Love Me?
by Satan Quinn
Summary: Lucy and Nicholas are madly in love. She loves his family like her own. But what happens when the Drakes take matters into their own hands, for Lucy's "safety" and make drastic measures. How will she react? What will happen? What about Nicholas, how much does he really love her? Will she still love him, forget him and move on or will he not care anymore? Will she come to hate him
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm back. This story will be new as I recently read the Drake Chronicles but it'll be good. I will take a while for me to upload the chapters but they'll come. Also check out my other story which is a Sofia the First and Harry Potter crossover.**

 **Well let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer - As much as I'd love to I do not own the Drake Chronicles. I do love them though. All credits go to the beautiful Alyxandra Harvey**

 **°•~•°**

Nicholas Drake sat in his room,earbuds in,blasting music, while crying like a 5 year old , at the age of 19. He locked his door so no one would disturb him. He often did this. For a 19 year old he had the mental age of a 9 year old. He loved to bicker with his brothers and his sister. Most of all he loved to tease Lucy. The human girl that changed his life. Lucy...his girlfriend.

For a boy at the age of 19 he has a very strong body. Very well built. His was muscular, like his brothers, and was very tall. His brown hair draped a little over his eyes but the blue in them was still noticeable. Now for a boy coming from a family like his it was natural for the eye colour to change to blue after the blood change. His scent was unforgettable, wood smoke and rain. His sister was the last in the family to go through the blood change and that was 2 years ago. She's adapted now and Lucy isn't tempting anymore. He has a strong connection with his family. He loves listening to music and watching the Northern lights. Oh also did I mention he's a vampire.

You may be thinking, _what is a human girl doing with vampires?_ Let me fill you in. Lucy grew up with the Drakes ( the family last name). She would usually escape her parents to come to their mansion. She would also escape with Solange to have privacy from the 7 Drake brothers. Lucy is an only child but she feels like the Drakes are her family too. 7 boys and 2 girls. Wow. They were a little over protective of her because she's a girl (sexist) and human but they do it for good intentions, even if they _are_ always bickering with her. But to be very honest the boys have learnt their lesson that if they mess with Lucy they get a broken nose. Let's make a count about how many times she's broken one of their noses. Duncan - 1. Marcus - 0. Sebastian - 0. Logan and Connor - 2. Quinn- quite a few. And Nicholas - _too_ many too remember. The Drakes loved her deeply but one loved her more than any other and that was Nicholas. Having grown up with them she was immune to their pheromones which was good in her favour.

Anyway back to the matter at hand.

There were millions of emotions running through the young boy's mind right now. Lucy was all he could think of. He could've chosen a vampire to be his girlfriend as he's "chased" by girls because of his extremely good looks, but he chose Lucy, a human girl. He opted for a girl who'd broken his nose lots of times,was his sister's best friend, was human, but most of all, who wasn't afraid. That's what most counted to him. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of Nicholas Drake. Of the boy who could easily kill her with just one punch. But she didn't care, she was always by his side. Apart from the fact he has had to save her countless times because she was not careful, he still loved her. But he couldn't complain, she has saved his ass too. But the fact is he was madly in love with Lucy, beautiful 18 year old Lucy Hamilton.

The precious times they spent together was about to end. He began thinking deeply, _I'm going to miss Lucy. The way Lucy smelled like Cherry Gum and Pepper. The way Lucy giggled when she thought no one could hear her. Lucy playing the guitar. Lucy and I stretched out on the grass watching the Northern Lights. The way Lucy's mouth moved under kind, the way her body fit against mine, the way she whispered my name. Lucy and I in the secret tree fort, listening to music. Lucy…_ he choked on his tears, his thoughts being cut off.

He sat up and roughly wiped his eyes. Lucy would be there any minute now. He was going to try and spend as much time as he can with her tonight, because little did she know, this would be the last night she'd see his pretty face…

°•~•°

 **Mwahahaha. Sorry for the cliffhanger. You'll find out next chapter why this** **is the last night they'll spend together. I know there wasn't any dialogue but I wanted to make the first chapter short and tense. Also if you've read the books (specifically blood moon) I hope you saw the quote I took out of the book in this chapter. If you did don't forget to leave a review telling me. I will also be doing 3 pov's in my next chapter so you can get a sense of what they are feeling. The pov that will pop up more will be Lucy's. Poor heartbroken (soon to be) Lucy.**

 **Well imma go before I spoil more of it.**

 **Stay bloody … (safe?)**

 **Gabbie?**


	2. Goodbye Lucy

**Disclaimer - I do not own Drake Chronicles**

 **°•~•°**

 _ **Solange's POV**_

I was sat in the living room with my entire family. My parents are here and so are all my brothers. All except one.

"I wonder how Nicholas is holding up" Logan said sadly.

"Same. I mean yes he is upset but he could at least have the common decency to sit with us!" Quinn answered sound a little mad.

"Shut up Quinn. We can't blame him. He loves Lucy." I told him

"And we don't?!"

"Lucy is his girlfriend! " Connor began," leave Nicholas alone ok. He'll get through it."

'We all will," my dad said softly.

I couldn't help but cry. Duncan sat by my side and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed louder.

The doorbell rang. It was Lucy. I went into the kitchen and drank a whole bottle of blood so it wouldn't be tempting. It's been two years since my blood change and I've basically gotten over the temptation of drinking her blood.

I heard her heartbeat as she entered. I heard her voice. I smelt her scent , Cherry Gum and Pepper. I could tell her smile.

I was going to miss her. Yet she wouldn't even tell.

 **Nicholas' POV**

I heard the door knock. It was Lucy. I heard her heartbeat as she entered. I heard her voice. I smelt her scent , Cherry Gum and Pepper. I could tell her smile.

I was going to miss her. Yet she wouldn't even tell.

I loved her so much. It's going to hurt leaving her but it's for the best. I hope.

I was going to miss her hair the way it reached her waist. Her beautiful eyes staring into mine. Her body soft to the touch. I was going to miss it all. All of her. Every single bit.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was surrounded by Drake's. It's as if it was my birthday or something. Weird. I saw every Drake stood in front of me. All but one.

"Nicholas… … " I whispered.

"He's upstairs " Connor smiled.

 _Phew_

Solange walked my way and hugged me tight.

"Now go before Nicholas kills us. "

I smiled and ran upstairs, the top floor. I was stood outside his room.

Softly I knocked.

"It's Lucy" I managed to say.

I don't know why but I feel the urge to cry.

He opened the door and I threw my arms around him.

"What a welcome" he smiled.

I smiled back but it disappeared when I looked into his eyes. They were hurt. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

No answer

"Nicholas why do you look sad?"

Again, No answer.

"ok" I softly ended.

I walked inside his room holding back my tears.

"Sorry Lucy, it wasn't my choice" he whispers. I don't think he wanted me to hear that but I did.

"What wasn't your choice?"

He jerked at my question.

"It-" he breathed in then out even though he doesn't have to. "it wasn't my choice to put you through all this danger "

" I know. It was _my_ choice. I chose to be a part of the Drakes and I knew that with that would come danger. And I'm glad because I'll put myself in danger to keep you safe" I reassured him.

"I love you" he told me.

"Still?" I joked walking towards the door, where he was standing.

"Always " he kissed me deeply and very passionately.

He nibbled on my lower lip then our tongues began to fight.

 **No one's POV**

Nicholas could taste her blood on her tongue. The last night they would spend together was going to be their best.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him while her back was against the wall. They found themselves on his bed. Nicholas was on top of her.

"I love you Nicky Drake " Lucy told him

"I love you too, Lucky Hamilton " he answered

Those nicknames would be stuck forever.

Lucy slid his shirt off and he took hers. He slid his hand to the top of her back and unclipped her bra.

°•~•°

 **OK. You all know what's going to happen I'm not going to write it out because then I'd have to rate it as M. No thanks. Keep reading.**

 **°•~•°**

 **Next Morning(9am)**

Lucy woke up the next morning earlier than the Drake (usual), her head was buried in Nicholas' chest. She was completely naked. She doesn't remember what happened last night, she just knew it was the best night of her life.

"Good morning Babe" Nicholas said , his voice sounding rusky but sexy.

"Morning" she responded with a happy voice.

It was time for her to go home but she would visit tonight. But no one would be there.

As she was about to get up Nicholas pulled her back down.

"Wait. " he gave her a long, passionate kiss, the reluctantly let her leave.

'See you tonight hun. Love you Nicky " she responded.

Once Lucy left the house, he burst into tears.

Tonight,an hour before Lucy arrived, the Drakes would leave. They would go far away from Violet Hill. All for Lucy's safety…

 _Goodbye Lucy …_


	3. Heartache

Lucy walks to her front door. It's 6pm, the sun is down. She's about to leave to go to the Drake's mansion.

"Honey, what time will you be home?" her mother asked

"Tomorrow at " she thought for a while." 12 or 1pm. I dunno" she answered happily

"ok sweetie. " her dad kissed her on the cheek, she wiped it off. She's 18 not 5 " stay safe."

"Always am. "

She left and opened her car door. She breathed slowly. Lucy had the feeling something was wrong.

Lucy sped down the roads as fast as she could to get to the Drakes house. She had some stakes in her car in case something bad was going to happen.

She stopped her car and lept out. She hesitated at the door. It was dark inside, she was worried. Usually Quinn,Logan or Connor would greet her at the door. Today, there was no one.

Tensing up a bit more, she reached for the doorknob and turned it. When she noticed no one was inside, the pit in her stomach grew.

Tears began flowing down, in an uneven pattern.

"Th-This can't be " she whispered to herself.

She ran upstairs to Nicholas' room. Before she entered, she prayed he was in there.

Opening the door led to more disappointment.

"Nicholas? Where are you?" she began.

"NICHOLAS" She cried. "NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!"

 **Far away from Violet Hill**

Nicholas suddenly felt a heart ache. He clutched his chest.

"Lucy…" he said under his voice."don't cry"

A tear fell down.

Solange noticed it all. She walked up to him.

"It's ok" she said softly

"How are you so sure? What if she does something drastic? What if she gets kidnapped. What if.." he was cut off

"Nicholas Samuel Drake, she is fine! She's not weak. She may be human but not weak! You all protected her because you wanted to. She was capable of doing it alone. Just like I was and it led to a tragic ending. I nearly died. So without our protection, she'll be fine," Solange assured him.

"Right" he whispered back.

 **Drake's mansion**

Lucy cried and cried. She entered Logan's room. There was a note on his bed addressed to her. She picked it up.

She went to Quinn's room, there was also a note for her, and in Connor's room, Duncan's room, Sebastian's room, Marcus' room, even Solange's room. She had 7 letters in her hand. She went to Nicholas' room, to her surprise, there was also a letter.

She read Logan's, First.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry we did this. We had to leave for your safety. Mother said it was for the best. I'm going to miss our bickering and our nice times together. You've been an awesome sister._

 _I will miss you_

 _Goodbye Lucy…_

 _Logan R Drake_

Lucy cried even more. She picked up Quinn's and opened it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I can't help but think how you are right now. Sorry. But don't cry, we did this for your own good. Even though I never showed it properly because i would always pick on you, I actually thought of you as a sister, a great one. Nicholas didn't want to leave you, but he had no choice._

 _Stay strong. You'll be fine_

 _Goodbye Lucy …_

 _Quinn W Drake_

She read Connor's

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm triple× sorry. I know all of my brothers and Solange have left you a note, so don't forget to read them. I'm sorry for having to this to you. It wasn't my choice, I just had to roll with it. If I had a choice I would stay here. You're like a sister to me. Even though we would always bicker and argue. And you'd also give me lots of broken noses, I still love you. You're an awesome person and I'm proud to call you a sister. Sorry this all happened._

 _You'll get through it. I know you will because it was us , The Drakes, who pulled you down and made you weak. So go out there and fight! Fight for what you deserve!_

 _Goodbye Lucy…_

 _Connor A Drake_

The rest of the letters when similar.

She reached Solange's letter.

She noticed that when she had picked it up, the letter wasn't in an envelope like the rest

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I don't know where to begin. You've been my best friend since we were little. I couldn't imagine it any different. We would always have our midnight escapades which got us into trouble but we didn't care. We were happy by each others side. Mother decided it was best to leave you at your peace after your parents were in danger. She thinks that with us leaving you'll have a normal life._

 _I'm gonna miss you. I'm going to miss us causing mischief, us munching on chocolate and ice cream at 5am. I'm going to miss punching my brothers in the nose with you. I'm going to miss our tree and…_

The letter ended there. The bottom was soaked. Solange was clearly crying.

"Oh Solange, " she cried," I'm going to miss you. My best friend, my sister."

She dreaded what was about to come.

Nicholas' letter. She carefully opened it. Tears already streaming down.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Don't cry_

 _Nicholas S Drake_

"That's it?!" she began," don't cry? No, I love you, nothing? Do you not care! You're brother did a better job."

She dropped to her knees.

"WHY NICHOLAS!" She began,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She directed herself to his room and lay in this bed, wailing like a baby.

She began feeling sick of herself and clutched her chest. Feelings were gushing over her, but one in particular. She felt it before. When Solange went missing.

Heartache….

She fell asleep a while after, still feeling the heartache.

Not the heartache all the Drake's had caused her. The heartache Nicholas caused her.

Nicholas what the last thing on her thoughts.


End file.
